Fable II: Retold Chapter 23
The Cullis Gate Back at the Guild Walter, Jake and I walked into the Guild as we saw Garth and Theresa. "Did you see Hammer? She is on her way as well with the information she's gathered" Theresa said. "Good the sooner we find the Thief the better" Walter said as Garth approached me. "Our friend has told me much about you, that night in the castle, your sister...I had no idea, if I'd known, I would have stopped him" Garth said. "It's ok Garth, right now we need to focus on the task at hand" I said as Hammer entered the room with the Cullis Gate. "Sorry it took me so long, Lucien men are all over the place" she said. "You must be Hammer" Garth said looking at her. "And you must be Garth Lucien Lackey" she said. "I was made to understand you might be mistrustful, I didn't anticipate your staggering wit and intellect" he said. "Oh, he going to get it" Walter whispered. "Oh yeah? And did you anticipate that I like to take a hammer and whack smug little spell-fingers" Hammer said ready to hit him. "This is not what we're here for, Hammer has information on the third hero" Theresa said. "Mostly gathered from a tavern, I hear?" Garth said rolling his eyes. "Not one, lots of them I did a proper tour" Hammer said pointing her Hammer at Garth. "Can we please focus here? Hammer please continue" Walter said. "Right, I think the bloke the Thief is a pirate called Reaver, he runs a port of Bloodstone to the southwest" Hammer said. "And you got this from some drunk?" Garth asked. "Yeah? He sailed with Reaver for years, said they captured hundreds of ships" Hammer said. "Doesn't mean he's a hero, lots of pirates capture ships" Garth said. "Yeah what makes him any different from other pirates?" Walter asked. "Reaver takes down galleons with one bullet; high winds, rough seas, a mile away, it doesn't matter; he picks off the captain, the more impossible the shot the quicker the crew surrenders" Hammer said. "Impressive, but we're not trying to make Lucien surrender" Garth said as we nodded in approval. "No we're not" Hammer said. "Bloodstone is surrounded by Wraithmarsh on three sides and ocean on the fourth" Theresa said. "How are we going to get there it's impossible" Walter said. "No matter we can reach it via Cullis Gate" Garth said. "Not this one it leads only to Hero Hill" Theresa said "Got another one handy have you?" Hammer asked. "I built one at my tower it can get us to Wraithmarsh" Garth said. "Okay you're a genius, does it work?" Hammer asked. "It will take some time to activate but it should work" Garth said. "Should?" Hammer said. "That doesn't sound good" I said. "You must do this together, Lucien has sent men to guard Brightwood Tower" Theresa said. "Okay then let's go, after you, your brilliance" Hammer said sarcastically. "Barbarian" Garth said as we made our way to the Cullis Gate. "You know I'm starting to like Hammer getting in fights with others" Walter said as we made our way to Hero Hill and went along the path to Brightwood. "By the way this is Walter Garth" I said. "Theresa told me about him, I believe he called her an old brad" Garth said. "She heard that?" he asked. "She hears everything we say so get used to it" Hammer said. "Anyway what the plan?" I asked. "Not sure we need to know how many of Lucien men were up against" Garth said. "Hammer you never told me how training Walter went" I said as Walter grunted. "Well he learned quickly that's for sure" she said. "Yeah after she threw me across our training field three times!" he said. "Well you learned to fight decently and got stronger" Hammer said as we approached the gates. "We shouldn't use the front gate, Lucien men will be expecting us, followed me I know another way in" he said heading the opposite direction. "It's really is great to have you back" Hammer said. "How was things back at the temple?" Walter asked. "Same old nonsense, ignorant men trying to tell everyone how to live their lives based on books written a thousand years ago" she said. "Right and nothing that ancient could possibly contain any wisdom" Garth said. "Hey, these aren't Old Kingdom schematics that teach you how you how to build guns that shoot lightning, it's a load of superstitious nonsense that never helped anybody, and if you swallow it all, it can get you killed" Hammer said as Garth stopped. "Hmm, we may actually be in agreement there, but let's cut this short we have a lot to do" Garth said. "Right we need the element of surprise" Walter said as we followed Garth down the path as we reached the bandits camp that I cleared out. "What the hell happened here?" Walter asked. "Well I short of had a quest here and now this camp is cleaned out" I said as we continued on as we approached a statue on a hill that had a view of Brightwood Tower as we looked down to the bridge to see Spire Guards. "Lucien's men, they're looking for me, they're between us and the Cullis Gate" Garth said. "What do you suggest we do?" Walter asked. "We'll have to fight our way through" Garth said. "Just how I like it" Hammer said as we ran down the hill to the bridge and we attacked the large number of Spire Guards. "Hey Walter want to see one of the spells Garth taught me?" I asked as I shot down a guard. "Sure just give me a hand!" he yelled fighting a will user guard. "Ice Strom!" I said as the guard was hit by a rain of Ice and knocked him of the bridge. "Nice, anything else you can show?" Walter asked. "Just this" Garth said gripping a Spire Guard face. "Drain Life" he said as the life force left the guard body and the last guard fell. "Let's go we're almost there" I said as we all continued up the tower to the entrance as we fought more guards. Once we reached the top we found the Cullis Gate as Garth approached it. "I will need to concentrate to start the gate, I must rely on the three of you to watch my back" he said as he released will energy into the Cullis Gate. "Oh sure we'll do all the work while you sit there and think, let me know when it's my turn for a break will you?" Hammer said as I saw a shard appear next to the tower. "What the hell is that?" Walter asked. "Is that...a shard?" Hammer asked. "Amazing isn't it" Garth said. "Are you mad?" Walter asked. "A sunset's amazing, that thing's a bloody nightmare" Hammer said as the tip of the shard had a yellow orb form above it and a lightning bolt went into the tower. "We have a small advantage, they don't want us dead" Garth said. "They're coming down the stairs!" Hammer said as the guards began to leave the tower. "And up theses one!" Walter said looking down the stairs we took up here. "I know that's supposed to be comforting but it's not, and it's not alone looks like it's brought its own army!" Hammer said. "Okay Hammer, Walter you handle the ones coming up the stairs while I'll handle the ones coming from down the stairs" I said. "Ok were ready!" Walter said drawing his sword and stood next the Hammer as I drew my weapons and waited for the enemies to attack. "I'll have this thing up in no time" Garth said. "Just hurry it up!" Walter yelled as we began to fight. After a few minutes of fighting close to thirty guards I turned to Garth to see how it was going "oh...that wasn't supposed to happen, dammit!" he said as more waves of Spire Guards began to show up. "Come on come on!" Garth said as the Cullis Gate began to activate as a Spire Guard began to approach Garth. "Garth, look out!" Hammer yelled as Jake tackled the guard and bit at the man neck. "How much longer Garth we can't keep fighting like this?" I asked. "Just a bit more" he said. "Come on Garth! Get that piece of junk working already!" Walter yelled. "Just hold them off a little longer" he said. "Rise Dead!" I said as I even our numbered with Spire Guard sprits as we continued to fight of the endless waves of guards. "All right I'm nearly done" Garth said as I started to lose my strength. "Come on Garth" I said. "We're close just a few more adjustments" Garth said as Walter was thrown next to me with a Force Push spell. "Oh that does it! I'm kicking his ass!" Walter said getting back up to fight a Will User Spire Guards. "Almost there" Garth said as the Cullis Gate opened and more Spire Guards appeared as Jake went into the gate first. "Sparrow go now!" Garth yelled. "Wait what about you guys?" I asked. "What are you waiting for?" Garth yelled. "Sparrow go now we'll handle them and follow you!" Walter said as I used the Cullis Gate.